


martial cousins

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Fix-It, literary merit is overrated, michael cheung's side of the wedding is as interesting as guleed's, sahra and michael's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: Guleed needed somewhere to put up Michael's teachers for the wedding. For some reason, she called me.
Relationships: Michael Cheung/Sahra Guleed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	martial cousins

Guleed said, "Is there any chance I can put a few people up with you and Beverley?"

I considered this, then said, "Who?"

Guleed said, "Michael's teachers are coming to the wedding, and we can't put them up, but we can't put them up with Muggles."

I considered saying, _Are you sure you want to put them up with a pair of sleep-deprived new parents, then,_ but didn't. If Guleed was asking, we really were the best choice.

"Or the Folly," she rushed to add. "They're very polite and I think they're probably human! But apparently it would be unspeakably inappropriate for him to put his teachers up in a hotel. Or ask them to put themselves up."

_Probably human_ wasn't reassuring either. "How many teachers?"

"Just the two," she said, sounding relieved. She knew me too well.

"How human is 'probably human'?" I said.

"Legendary swordsmen," she said. "Unnaturally long-lived legendary swordsmen."

I hissed out a breath. "You know what," I said. "Let's try the Folly."

"Unnaturally long-lived legendary swordsmen," Nightingale repeated.

"With very unusual swords," I added, knowing my audience. "Which they will be bringing."

Nightingale frowned at me. "I know you think this will make me more likely to accept," he began, but I cut him off.

"Apparently they know how to make these swords and might be willing to share," I said.

"Of course," Nightingale sighed, knowing when he was beaten.

The cab pulled up with Michael, Guleed, and two IC5 males who were not obviously carrying meter-long lengths of magically-infused steel, but weren't obviously _not_ carrying meter-long lengths of magically-infused steel.

Well, one of them had a cane and a backpack. The other one had a cell phone and a backpack.

Once everyone was all arrayed and the big doors were open, Nightingale said formally, "Be welcome to the seat of the Society of the Wise as guests. Eat and drink without obligation, and rest safely within its walls." 

"Thank you for your consideration to my teachers," Michael said. 

"We are most grateful for your caretaking of our students and are conscious of the condescension of your hospitality," said the one with the cane. 

"It has been our honour," Nightingale said. "Master Xiao, Master Song. Please, come in."


End file.
